


KBM (Kurt Bonding Moments)

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: And Kurt being a good friend, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Kurt being a cutie, Lots of Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every X-Man (and some others) had what Jubilee later dubbed “a Kurt Bonding Moment”, or “KBM” for short. Every KBM differed in scope and scale, but everyone had that moment where they realized how much they liked the blue boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean + Kurt = Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize that Kurt doesn't ACTUALLY drop a lot of German in the movie, so he only does it when I really see it fitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Jean has her powers which tend to get away from her, she probably clicked faster with everyone else than they all did because she immediately understands their thought process. And also, someone accidentally calling another character mom/dad is one of my fave tropes.

_Kurt, please come down from there._

She could see the boy start and yelp, nearly falling off the high ledge he was on. He teleported down to where she was, looking like a sheepish child about to be scolded.

“Scott and Jubilee told me you haven’t been going to classes in the past few days, Kurt,” her stern tone shifted into concern, “Will you please tell me why?”

He kicked the ground with his foot, and his tail swished anxiously behind him. She sighed.

“Kurt, I’m making a conscious effort not to rummage around your brain right now. I could find out that way, but it would be better for everyone if you just told me.” Her tone was motherly, and her eyes had a very maternal determination in them. He worried at his bottom with his sharp teeth.

“I know that everyone knows I helped stop Apocalypse, but I started to feel like,” he took a deep breath and looked down at her, his innocent eyes especially vulnerable, “I feel sort of like, like  _eine laune_ , a-a freak, again. More people come here every day, but none like me, they look, normal.”

Her heart squeezed at his admission. The poor kid was in the circus when he was younger, something to be laughed at, the “freak” of the “freak show”. She could feel that the people closest to him didn’t give him the same treatment until he was much older, but deep down he always knew he was a “monster” for show. And he thought even now, even after helping to save the world, that he was still just that; something to be ridiculed.

She tried to make her mind as calming and inviting as she could, “Kurt, you saved them. And even if they don’t look like you, they understand you better than other people can, even if not fully. They can’t live their lives without fear of hate and violence, and they aren’t going to let it happen to you, or do it to you.”

He perked up at that, a small smile returning to his face, and in turn she smiled at him. Whatever people thought of him, everyone she knew thought Kurt was adorable.

“ _Danke, Mutter_ ,” he said cheerfully, until both their eyes opened wide. From the little German she was aware of, he had just thanked her...and called her _Mother_.

She could clearly see the panic in his eyes.

“ _I_ _ch bin so traurig über das!_ ” She didn’t totally understand, but she could grasp that it was an apology. She laughed softly, placating his mind with her own.

_It’s fine, Kurt! I’m flattered. Come on, let’s get you to Algebra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made mention that she could sort of control her powers, and I think that she get some minor sort of harness of them after gaining more confidence and skill.
> 
> Translations:  
> Eine laune - A Freak  
> Danke Mutter - Thank you Mother  
> Ich bin so traurig über das! - I am so sorry about that!
> 
> Those are all from Google translate, so if anyone who knows the language wants to correct me, feel free!


	2. Scott + Kurt = Fondness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a little more build up, because I felt like Jean and Kurt had a little more platonic chemistry on screen, so I had to add some meat to his and Scott's dynamic. Also, in my humble opinion which in no way you have to agree with, Scott suffered a bit from "bland hero syndrome", so I made him a little more wild, like in the scene where he first meets Kurt.

Scott was fond enough of Kurt. At first, he was a means to an ends; the foreign kid doesn’t know about anything? Why, it’s his duty to show him the ropes (and maybe Scott gets to break out while he’s at it)! But after fighting by his side, he’s gotta say, the kid’s pretty brave.

He infiltrated the big scary hell-bringer’s pyramid of doom to rescue a guy he’d never even met. That’s respectable, man. And after, when he’d gotten to spend some time with him, it turned out the kid’s pretty funny (though rarely on purpose) and he had some pretty unique insight on stuff, the kind you can only get as a sheltered circus kid.

The only problem was, the more they hung out the more comfortable Kurt got.

Well, that wasn’t exactly a problem in of itself, it was one of the things he had a habit of doing when he was comfortable.

He didn’t approach you when he wanted to talk to you...he just teleported by your side. It wasn’t always a problem. When they were having a movie night and the popcorn ran out, _“Bamf!”,_ a few minutes pass, and “ _Bamf!”_ there is another bowl of popcorn ready for consumption. Forget your textbook? Just give Kurt your combination and a “ _Bamf! Bamf!”_ later your Chem book is sitting on your desk. Some told him he was taking advantage of Kurt’s helpful nature, but if the kid wanted to help, the kid wanted to help!

But appearing out of nowhere wasn’t always very helpful of him.

Playing hookie?

 _Bamf!_ “Scott, where are you going? Class isn’t over!”

Trying to pull a prank on a professor?

 _Bamf!_ “Scott, what are you doing in here so late? The professor will be angry!”

As much as his tendency to cling to him like glue could grate on Scott’s nerves, or be used to his own ends, he has to admit, his ass would be grass a few times without it.

Saving the world didn’t matter to some people who REALLY hated mutants, and Scott managed to run afoul of one of those people walking out of the mall. Kurt had about as much clothing of his own as a newborn baby, so after the world had been saved, they all decided he couldn't keep borrowing people's clothes forever. Kurt and the rest were still in the building, and Scott was bringing the car around.

That was his plan, until he saw a bunch of meatheads congregating around where he parked.

“I’ve seen him around that mutie school.” A round of vicious laughter.

_Aw crap._

He kept his eyes trained on the car, trying his damnedest not listen. He couldn’t really hit a normal human with his eyebeams, and otherwise he’s never been the greatest fighter (Mystique was helping him with that but it hadn’t been very long).

The moment he felt a hand grip his shoulder, _Bamf!_

“Do not touch him.” Kurt didn’t raise his voice, but evaporating out of nothing, crouching on the hood of the car and baring his teeth was enough to scare the guys away. The moment they were gone, Kurt’s bared teeth became a large grin, proud that he had helped. Scott smiled at him, yanking him down to muss up his hair.

Maybe he was a little fonder than he let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a major part of Scott's thing is him losing his brother, I think he'd sort of take Kurt on as his little bro, someone to mess with.
> 
> I know Kurt skipped class in the first one, but this is a little after he learned his lesson.


	3. Jubilee + Kurt = Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not watch the 80's X-Men cartoon and I know little about the comics, so this Jubilee is coming mainly from the fanfiction I've read. She will not be a "hip" as you'd read elsewhere because I don't think I could write like that.

Jubilation had spent about three and a half hours with Kurt before she had been knocked out, and Mystique and everyone had been taken away.

Once they had rebuilt the school, it was time for Kurt’s tour 2.0.

Despite the rumors she had heard about what down, Kurt seemed as fascinated about everything the same way he was before, which was pretty rad. It was nice to see someone who was just...excited about stuff. Brought a tear to her eye, and more importantly, a spark to her imagination.

When she was  little kid, Jubilation had wanted to be every job you could imagine...doctor, nurse, firefighter, actress...and on that very long list was both saleswoman and game-show-pretty-lady (they really needed a job title). With Kurt, she realized she could realize both dreams.

“Kitchen; boring old room with basic appliances?” A slow grin spread on her face as Kurt tilted his head in confusion.

“No!” He started and she laughed, “It’s the one and only totally amazing snack hub! Complete with amazing state of the art stove! And cutting edge refrigeration technology! Anddddd...” She skipped over to the counter, stretching up on her tiptoes to grab a box from the pantry, tossing it to Kurt. He caught it with ease, looking down at what was now in his hands.

“It has cookies.”

He grinned his innocent and wide grin at her and it automatically put a smile on her face. So, now she did know something about him; he liked cookies.

She walked back over to him, “What do you call cookies where you’re from?”

“Kekse,” he said, pride in his voice. She tried to say it back, but she killed the pronunciation so much no one would know she was even speaking a language, but hey, she got him to laugh! She cracked open the box and she munched on a sugary treat, before it nearly fell out of her mouth as Kurt put the box back with his tail.

“That’s so cool man!” she said, wiping the crumbs off her cheek. It was hard to tell with his dark skin and under his markings, but he looked as if he flushed under the praise.

"T-Thank you!"

This dude just made anyone want to have fun and enjoy life.

She smiled widely at him, rubbing her hands together, “Hey Kurt, why don’t I show you some fireworks next?”

* * *

Later, Jubilee recounted the tale to Scott and Jean, they looked at each other, then back at her.

"You had a little bonding moment with Kurt too?" Jean said.

Jubilation paused, "I wonder if everyone around here is going to get a KBM?"

Scott raised an eyebrow, "KBM?"

Her grin grew wide as she proudly announced, "Kurt Bonding Moment, of course!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize here and now for using the word "rad".


End file.
